Crew AI
Crew AI are non-playable characters that can be enabled or disabled by the host of a lobby. They act as allies to the players of the Payday Gang. ''PAYDAY: The Heist'' The team AI in the first game is fairly bog-standard as far as bots go, capable of mimicking basic functionalities of a real player such as attacking enemies, notifying the player of special enemies (albeit not marking them) and reviving allies in bleedout. Other than that their coding is relatively limited, as they cannot deploy consumables, control civilians or perform hostage trades. Unlike players, bots being charged by a Cloaker will be cuffed instead of downed, and they don't suffer from reduced maximum health upon being revived. PAYDAY 2 In PAYDAY 2, Crew AI have been made substantially more useful than in the first game, especially after the Henchmen update. While not differing that much from the first game by principle, there have been several major tweaks to their AI logics. In loud gameplay, Crew AI will assist players by attacking law enforcement and following players around the map. If another heister is downed, the Crew AI will attempt to revive them. You can use the follow command (F by default on PC) to call heisters or specifically focus which bot to revive you. Unlike the first game, special enemies are marked by bots when they shout at them. Their spotting range appears to be greater than that of a human player. In stealth gameplay, Crew AI will idle in one position, typically at the spawn point or the van. Crew AI cannot be detected by guards, cameras, or civilians, even if they are in restricted areas. Crew Boosts and Crew Abilities are active both in stealth and loud gameplay. In the game's original state, only two crew bots will accompany a solo player into any given heist instead of the previous title's three, though the Henchmen Update's release has bumped this number up by one. Crew bots have moderately high health pools that scale according to the difficulty of the mission, clocking in at hitpoints on Normal and Hard, on Very Hard, on Overkill and Mayhem, and on Death Wish and above. If left undamaged for a short amount of time, a crew bot will begin to regenerate health. The damage they inflict however is identical on all difficulties due to bugs, using Overkill set values. Bots have pros and cons. While they can't use cable ties on civilians, they still can shout them down. Due their high health, they can easily fight off waves of SWATs and almost always go for headshots, but can get downed if they get attacked by too many enemies at once or enemies with high rate of fire weapons. They also can't melee and are terrible against Tasers and Cloakers, especially the latter, as they can't sprint out of the way when charged, and they often switch between reviving nearby downed players and shooting the Cloaker, succeeding in doing neither and often resulting in getting themselves kicked. Unlike players, they can't jump, but they can rappel down from and climb up ledges and slide under doors like law enforcers to catch up with them. They also cannot use their weapons in vehicles. Before the Henchmen update, most bots used a CAR-4 with the same modifications as law enforcers, while some used a AK as primary weapon, while Wolf as bot used a Compact 5. Updates Since Update #107 players can also issue the stay command (default "Z"), which can be very useful, especially in defending chokepoints or objectives. The AI's capacity to follow this order is rather limited, however, as the bots will attempt to path to the player should they move a certain distance away from them. Additionally, since Update #130 they possess the ability to carry lootbags (by tossing a bag at one) and can drop them on command. Previously, this was hampered by bots often dropping bags seemingly at random, though Update #151.2 rectified this. This means bots carrying loot will now defend their cargo with their lives until demanded to stop, or until they are taken into custody, whereupon the loot will "snap" to the nearest player who's not currently driving, ziplining or being tased. If no valid players are around the bags will simply remain still or be moved to the nearest retrievable location. Bots also shares the players' disadvantage of being slowed down considerably depending on loot type. Customization On day 8 of The Search for Kento Event, Crew AI were given a significant boost in functionality with The Henchman update. Hosts were given the ability to equip Crew AI with customized weapons and masks in the Crew Management interface. Additionally, Crew AIs can be imbued with unique buffs in the form of Crew Boosts and Crew Abilities, which are special perks that significantly alter the capabilities of both the AIs and the players. Each AI can equip one preferred character, one mask, one weapon, one Crew Ability, and one Crew Boost, although Crew Abilities and Boosts must be unlocked with Continental coins before they can be equipped. Crew Abilities cost each to unlock, while Crew Boosts cost each. Lastly, the player can specify up to three heisters who will accompany them as bots, referred to by the interface as "Loadouts" when playing alone. Any "owned" heister can be selected with the exception of the one the player is currently playing as. In the event another player drops into a running game, they will replace these "Loadout" bots in a bottom-up order (e.g. a bot group containing Sydney, Chains and John Wick will have drop-in players replacing Wick first, then Chains and finally Sydney) and removing whatever benefit(s) the bots were granting the lobby. Crew Weapons The three crew AIs can each be assigned a primary weapon from the player's stockpile if they so choose, and can utilize most of them save for Akimbo and Special weapons. If the assigned weapon(s) have skins or other modifications applied, they will be visible during gameplay, although they are aesthetic only and will not affect the stats of the weapon. These bot weapons use a different and unique set of statistics different from the values given to the players arsenal, and unique capabilities like shield piercing of snipers will not be present. Crew Abilities & Boosts Abilities= Quick.png| |cost = 6|desc = Players interact 25% faster. This bonus is increased by +25% for every other AI present.|note = Pager response is not affected by this boost.}} Inspiring.png| |cost = 6|desc = Your team AI can now use Inspire once every six minutes. Reduced by 2 minutes for every other AI present.|note = AI will not use this skill to revive other AI.}} Sharpeyed.png| |cost = 6|desc = Players pickup 20% more ammunition. This bonus is increased by +20% for every other AI present.}} Piercing.png| |cost = 6|desc = Your team AI will now use armor piercing rounds. This enables them to shoot through shields and armor.}} |-|Boosts= Reinforcer.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players' health is increased by 60.}} Protector_icon.png| |image = protector_icon.png|cost = 2|desc = Players' armor is increased by 30.}} Distractor.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players' dodge is increased by 5.}} Invigorator.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players have 50 more stamina and the armor speed penalty is reduced by 50%.}} Healer.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players heal 5 health every 5 seconds.}} Concealer.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players gain 3 more concealment.}} Stockpiler.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players are granted an extra throwable for every 35 kills.}} Accelerator.png| |cost = 2|desc = Players reload 50% faster and swap weapons 50% faster.}} External Links *Announcement Page *The Search for Kento Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)